star_wars_confederacy_wins_the_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Padmé Amidala
Padmé Amidala is the former queen of Naboo and a senator who served in the Galactic Republic. She fights for peace and democracy across the galaxy, though for the most part, many do not always agree with her pacifistic views. As one of the members of the New Republic, she still fights for democracy, and mostly tries to keep tensions in the newly formed government at a low. She is also the secret wife of Anakin Skywalker. Personality Padmé Amidala is a kind hearted, strong-willed woman who knows how to diffuse tensions and other situations. Her genuine care for the safety of the people she loves sometimes causes her to act irrationally, as she will give little thought to herself and her own needs. Compassionate, persuasive and extremely empathetic, she is a very powerful speaker who has rightly deserved th love and admiration she has across the galaxy. She is admired by the Battle Droids in the New Republic army, especially by OOM-9, who she becomes good friends with. She chastises Anakin for always assuming that the battle droids are evil and has to talk him out of trying to kill OOM-9. She even tries to be civil to Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, even though they had the most rocky relationship out of the New Republic leaders due to his invading Naboo. Though he tried to kill her and sell her off to Tyber Zann's forces during the Tyber Zann Wars, they have agreed to put aside their differences in order to fight more effectively. History Clone Wars The 1st Battle of Coruscant Padmé and her friend Representative Binks saw action during the Battle of Coruscant, where they attempted to hold off the forces of Battle Droids and ''Hailfire''-class droid tanks that were attacking the tower that they were in. The Gungan was able to block some of the missiles that the droid tanks were shooting, and asked Amidala why the droids were here. Padmé responded that she believed the droids were trying to take over Coruscant, but she couldn't figure out why. Before the two had a chance to run, they were approached by a squad of B1 Battle Droids. Padmé shot a few of the droids before a B2-HA Commander walked into the room, and fired a Warhead at the two Senators, which they managed to dodge. After Jar-Jar threw a Booma at an unsuspecting B1 Battle Droid, it made the B2-HA Commander angry and soon more B1 Battle Droids surrounded both Senators. Outnumbered and outgunned, Amidala and Jar-Jar were forced to surrender and were taken prisoner by the B2-HA Commander. After the commander had contacted Nute Gunray and Wat Tambor about what to do about their new captives, he told them that they were to be prisoners, much to Padmé's (and Jar-Jar's) shock. Quickly overcoming her shock, Padmé asked the commander what droid he was, and he told her his full name. Through each question she asked, she learned just why the droids were attacking Coruscant: they had captured Palpatine, and that they felt underappreciated by everyone in the army because they were treated like crap. After scolding Jar-Jar for making the situation worse (as he had said that the reason nobody cares about the droids is because they have no personality), Padmé promises the commander that they can help them get the respect they deserve and help the Confederacy of Independent Systems. After learning that OOM Commander Battle Droid OOM-9 was in charge of the assault, the B2-HA Commander let them go. Padmé apologized to the Commander on behalf of the Galactic Republic and asked him if he would forgive her. He replied with yes, and she led him, the B1s and Jar-Jar outside to where the battle was taking place. When the party got there, they found the Clone Troopers, Clone Turbo Tanks, AT-TEs, BARC Troopers riding BARC Speeders, and a Clone Commander in the middle of an intense battle with OOM-9's large assault force of OG-9 Homing Spider Droids, Multi-Troop Transports, ''Hailfire''-class droid tanks, Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droids, Platoon Attack Crafts, and DSD1-Dwarf Spider Droids. She stood in the middle of the crossfire, forcing everyone on both sides to stop shooting. When she had their attention, she turned to the clones and told them that the Chancellor had been kidnapped and that they needed to stop fighting each other, as it was getting them nowhere fast. Several Clones protested this, and Padmé was beginning to get worried. Thankfully for her, Jedi Master Yoda, several Droidekas, ''Hailfire''-class droid tanks, 4 B2-HAs, a Super Tactical Droid, Fox, and two Shock Troopers went to the battlefield, where the Jedi Master apologizes for their disrespectful treatment of the Separatist Droid Army and encourages the two sides to become friends. Category:New Republic Leaders